


Dressed with Vigor

by Schmeepshmoop



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Developing Friendships, Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), What Else Do I Tag?, what, zim asks for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmeepshmoop/pseuds/Schmeepshmoop
Summary: Zim has been wearing the same thing since Dib met him.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 27





	Dressed with Vigor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dribble drabble based on BamSaras sweatshirt headcanon uh idk im sleepy

When they were younger, it hadn't been as big of a deal. Most of the kids had favorite shirts and jackets, things they wore almost every day. But since entering High School, it had slowly become more and more noticeable. Zim wore the exact same thing every day. Dib, on the other hand, still wore his trenchcoat, but he had limited it to when the weather was particularly nasty or when he was in a particularly bad mood. A comfort object is a comfort object, after all. But Dib had moved on to sweatshirts and band tees. Zim still donned his Invader uniform. Even after the great Mopiness of Freshman year, when Zim would disappear for a few days and show up lethargic and uninterested before disappearing again. After that, Zim had slowly lessened his schemes until it was weeks before he attempted to take over the world. Dib assumed something had happened to Zim's status as Invader, but the uniform remained. By late Sophomore year, whispers had started.   
"I heard he's homeless."  
"It's weird. Zim wears the same thing every day."  
"You would think he smells, but he doesn't, it's almost inhuman."

Of course, Zim had calmed down to dull roar by this point, so hearing the rumors was easy enough. As soon as the word inhuman was uttered, Zim realized he needed to do something about his wardrobe situation. 

"Dib-stink. Pst!" Zim almost whispered he and the aforementioned human side by side at their lockers.

"What Zim?" Dib sighed but tensed his shoulders. He glanced at the disguised alien ready to deflect whatever attack was about to come his way.

"Don't look! Ugh!" Zim grabbed Dibs' jaw, turning his head back to face his locker. He let go and turned toward his own locker once more.

"Listen, Worm-Child, because I will only say this once. You are to be granted the honor of joining the amazing Zim after the school. Do not leave after the last bell Zim will find you. That is all." As Zim listed his commands, Dib sank deeper into confusion until he finally turned to look at the bug boy. There was a light tint to Zims face almost like he was...embarrassed? Before Dib could ask any questions, Zim looked at him, squinted, and scurried off to class. Dib spent the next three class periods mulling over Zims odd behavior. It was too soon for another halfhearted scheme, and Dib had double-checked his phone calendar. It wasn't a holiday or anniversary that he had knowledge of. Dib had made that mistake before and had paid dearly. Dib was in the middle of scowling at the wall as he chewed his lunch when he realized, Zim was wearing something other than his uniform today.

"Gaz!" Dib gasped to his sister, who was as per usual engrossed in her game slave.

"What Dib?" They weren't friends necessarily, but Gaz only had the smallest urge to punch her brother as he elbowed her.

"Look at Zim. Notice anything different?" Gaz rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for Dibs' stupid games.

"Dib, I swear you will suffer if I lose any of my health because of you." She glanced up at the green boy across the cafeteria, picking at his trey. Her eyes widened just ever so slightly before she ducked her head and focused on her game again.

"Yeah he's wearing that sweatshirt you insisted on getting him Freshman year." 

"Exactly! He never wears anything other than his uniform, but today he wears something new? AND! And he demanded to see me after school? Something's up, Gaz." Dib kept his sight locked on Zim as he spoke. The alien used his spork to stab the peas on his tray until they were mashed into a paste. Then he pushed his potatoes and mustard around until he finally poured his milk on the whole mess and dramatically stood and threw the entire thing out. As if realizing someone had watched the who performance, Zim scanned the cafeteria until he locked eyes with Dib. The two scowled at each other, but Zim's scowl gave way to a pout covered in a light purple hue, Dib almost wanted to call it a blush. Which, in turn, made Dibs face heat up, and the two quickly looked away. Gaz snorted and rolled her eyes again at the whole scene.

"What the fuck?" 

"Oh shut up, Dib-smelly. Just follow Zim!" Dib let himself be dragged toward the towering mall. Zim smirked to himself. The Dib was falling right into his trap, and soon Zim would be one step closer to blending in with the disgusting humans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr @Schmeepshmoop please come lets be friends i have no invader zim friends <3


End file.
